


荔枝男孩（PWP）

by J_Hannya



Category: grline
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hannya/pseuds/J_Hannya
Summary: 只是因为想写腿交所以就动笔了





	荔枝男孩（PWP）

朱星杰不是没肖想过俯视白色床单上的王琳凯会是怎样一副好光景。  
不过现在他似乎没有这些闲情逸致，胳膊肘撑上宾馆白被单的时候俩人嘴上还粘糊糊地吻在一起，自己的手也一刻没闲着，揉皱王琳凯的短袖下摆就往上掀，卷到腋下那人才肯把与他交叠的唇瓣挪开，像只被驯服的兽，配合他的动作伸展了手臂，等衣服剥离了又急着落在他肩背，凑过来再次同他撕咬在一起。  
一刻钟前王琳凯刚把朱星杰给他留在前台的房卡抛上书桌，手一把糊上朱星杰从背后环抱过来正打算抵上他肩膀的脑袋，中指冰凉的戒指恰巧抵在朱星杰鼻息，他似乎闻到了些微喷洒在腕间但不小心落在金属环上的香氛气味。  
“你来了咋都不和我说一声儿？”  
彼时王琳凯刚随着武汉终场暗下的灯光回到后台，一看就是临时租来的紫色西服和黑色内搭，他的肩膀甚至都撑不满，即使服装本来带些束腰设计，在他腰侧也还是显得松垮，不透气的长袖三件套加上剧烈运动自然一身汗，浸得他脸上用眼线笔画的花纹都掉了一半儿，可他还是玩儿得开心，一连串自拍微博故事抖音短视频不亦乐乎，然后心不甘情不愿地被cody姐姐摁在凳子上糊了卸妆巾。打点好了等保姆车的时候他抓起手机，这才看见他哥的微信消息，说自己来看演出了，现在就在他们住的宾馆。  
“你紧张忘词儿咋办。”朱星杰开他玩笑，把他的手抓下来十指相扣，完成了这个有些肉麻的背后拥抱。  
“屁，臭美。”王琳凯嘴上不饶人，可朱星杰早就瞧见他嘴角都翘起弯儿来，他听见王琳凯补了一句，“咋样，小爷我今天是不是超帅，宇宙第一Joker有没有。”明明也是臭屁本性。  
“帅，帅死我。”  
“怎么想起来看演出了？”王琳凯转过身来抵着他肩膀分开些距离，望向他的时候朱星杰才发现他的眼睛泛着明显的红，不知道是因为今天的妆太浓还是睡眠不足。  
“最后一场了多有意义啊，好多兄弟都来了。”  
“切，难不成你们团购打折啊。”  
“那可不。”  
“那您这么舟车劳顿，我给您报销个路费，打个飞的赶紧回帝都歇着吧。”  
“唉别，开个玩笑，大半夜上哪打车啊。”朱星杰笑着，手下意识去描小孩儿发红的眼眶，“票我还是和黄牛买的，现在这些贩子活脱脱奸商。”言下之意，为见你一掷千金。  
这番话王琳凯听着很受用，“那劳您破费了，等我卖首歌给您赚回来。”  
“成呀，那我就候着了。”朱星杰接他的话，可能是碰着痒了，王琳凯把他的手抓下来，朱星杰这才正色：“怎么，睡不好？”  
“没。”王琳凯老实回答，“最近行程多，睡得少。”眼瞅着朱星杰张嘴又要念他，王琳凯就赶紧伸手去捂，“别别别，我一定少刷手机早早睡觉，哥你怎么和老妈子似的。”  
朱星杰无奈笑着，又嗅到他指间残留的气息，这次他脑袋里似乎是回想起些什么。  
“你什么时候开始喷香水了？”  
“就想试试。”王琳凯的眼神有些躲闪，不再看他。  
看小孩儿的表情朱星杰就猜透了七八分，可还是明知故问：“怎么闻起来和我家里那瓶……”话没说完就被软和的唇瓣烫上来，那人大概是被戳破心思有点儿难为情，不过这股别扭劲儿反倒烫的朱星杰心都化开。  
他大概知道王琳凯也和他抱着同样的念想。一瓶香水，一张黄牛票。  
于是他顺水推舟地去撬王琳凯牙关，一把火顺势烧起来。  
朱星杰抬起身去脱自己衣服的时候才有机会清清楚楚端详身下的好景色，只一眼就让他硬起来。十九岁的男孩儿还没完全脱离青春期，除了几颗青春痘的印子，都是新陈代谢旺盛带来的好皮肤，白的不夸张但也绝对不差，柔软细嫩的青涩皮肉掐上去似乎都能出水，就像刚熟透的荔枝，棱角分明的红壳下藏着晶莹剔透的果肉。王琳凯十九岁的半熟身体和一张十四岁的稚嫩脸蛋儿让他总有一种搞未成年的错觉。敏感的肌肤微微一捏都能留下泛红的印子，朱星杰就喜欢将这些印记留在王琳凯沿着人鱼线画出来的腰侧，和最脆弱敏感的大腿根，隐秘又色情，像是塑造属于他的艺术品。  
不过王琳凯也的确多多少少受了他的影响，那人看似乖张，刚刚绝版的十八岁里一头脏辫闯荡帝都江湖，像只刺猬－－可刺猬的肚皮是柔软的。王琳凯的十八岁算是他陪着度过的，小孩儿对成人世界的新鲜事物总是抱着旺盛的好奇心，剃鬓角镶金牙都要来问他一声儿，懵懂的样子自然而然激起他的保护欲，然后发酵成无法言明的私心。  
王琳凯的十八岁他拥有了，未来的二十岁他也会参与。  
过几天王琳凯要发新歌，朱星杰借着公司内部人员加上作者男朋友的双重便利身份有幸见证了它从demo到成品的全过程。小样还是当时王琳凯微信发给他的，附赠一段语音，邀功的语气问他“哥是不是超酷”。  
酷，当然酷。不仅酷，还很甜。不过朱星杰只说了前半句，以防手机对面儿那位炸毛。  
王琳凯的确一直秉持酷盖的生活信条，也还没被生活磨平棱角，可是又会向他服软，被推上床之前还讨好似的去啄他唇尖儿：“我明天有早班机……”  
“那我不进去。”朱星杰边回吻边哄着，手不老实地去揉他胸口因为跑了几次健身房微微隆起的线条，让他更听话地喘起来。  
王琳凯身上深深浅浅有不少痣，朱星杰第一次看他身体的时候就发现了，像碟贝粉色蚌肉下藏匿的黑珍珠，缀在他身上直看得人心猿意马。现在即使不去开灯，朱星杰都能准确无误地吻上那些位置，发际线眉头下颌，锁骨胸肋小腹，甚至脊背的蝴蝶骨和尾椎，顺着能描摹出整个清瘦挺拔的轮廓。他有时还会恶趣味的用舌尖去尝，然后就会如愿以偿地听见王琳凯打起弯的哼哼，身体都止不住地抖。  
胸腹皮肤烫贴上那人脊背线条的温度像是要引发星球核爆，朱星杰压着王琳凯的大腿往一起并，泡进酒酿里般的嗓音安抚摩挲着男孩的后颈，“乖，夹紧点儿。”说完没等他应声儿就把自己热烫的物件推进腿根交叠的柔软缝隙里。  
太刺激了，王琳凯忍不住闷哼出声，感觉自己似乎比他哥直接进到他身体里的时候更加敏感，粗暴的纹路和灼人的热度径直刺激埋在皮肤下的神经传递脊髓，摩擦生出的热度像是要融化他，蹭到会阴仿若隔靴搔痒，自己的下身也硬的发疼，于是他伸手去摸，触到一大片黏腻。  
摩擦的力道只增不减，王琳凯觉得那处像是真的点了火，燃烧自己肌肤脉络。  
他下意识喊了句烫，朱星杰被稍稍唤过神来，那处的皮肤早就被蹂躏的通红，像是再轻轻一碰就会破皮。他有些于心不忍，把意识朦胧的小孩儿翻过来，将他尚未说完的一个“嗯？”堵在两人嘴里，再牵过他的手去摸索两人抵在一起的小腹。  
“帮我弄出来。”朱星杰又去咬王琳凯的耳垂，他记得那里还有颗浅痣，于是他凭着记忆用舌尖包裹了那处，含在齿间又咬又吮，手上也不轻不重地捏着王琳凯葱根一般好看的指节，那里明明还打着颤，却卖力地蜷曲动作着，全是只给他的听话讨巧。  
释放的时候王琳凯觉得酸痛的手腕都不是自己的，余韵停留在大脑里让他无法思考，只能呆楞楞地盯着沿手心纹理滑下的白浊。  
“好多……”小孩儿无意识地就嘀咕出这么一句，让缓过神来的朱星杰听见觉得有些好笑，他爱惨了这幅懵懂样子。朱星杰又想吻他了，就顺从自己的想法，凑过唇去享受激情过后最甜的那一口荔枝冰沙。

王琳凯醒来的时候朱星杰早就起了，倚在床头刷手机，见他醒了就把手机摁到他眼前。  
界面是昨晚上王琳凯发的那条微博。  
“越来越会撩了啊，还你的哈莉奎茵，你们训练还带教情话的啊。”  
王琳凯不搭话，心想你不撩得更嗨。他保持着睡醒时半个脑袋捂在被子里的姿势瞅他哥，那人的表情可一点儿看不出吃味，分明就是想逗他。王琳凯猴一样的眼睛打着转，像是忽然想到什么，窜起来就往朱星杰面颊落了个吻。  
“哈莉奎茵很辣，杰哥你也很辣。”  
朱星杰还没反应过来，那崽子早就闪进洗手间还顺带上了锁，像是生怕他不分场合发情。  
他只能和门板干瞪眼，待大脑终于分析出那句话的意味， 朱星杰心想完蛋，伸手盖上因为害臊而发烫的眼睛。

FIN.


End file.
